


Hush

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Romance, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't let him speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the non-McShep Valentine's challenge on SGA Saturday. More romantic than porny, this time.

“Hush, Rodney, you’ll wake Torren,” says Teyla, her finger to his lips, and suddenly he’s hard. 

Oh, this is bad. He’s a bad, bad man, a no good, rotten, degenerate…

Rodney squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. He can’t help licking his lips where her finger rested. 

Teyla sees him—is that a smile?

No, this is wrong. He’s here to console her now Kanaan’s gone piloting with the Travelers. But she doesn’t look distraught. 

“I just wanted—” he tries again, but once more she silences him. 

“Hush,” she repeats, and stops his mouth most effectively, with a kiss.


End file.
